Arigatou, Deidara
by RedSand Scorpion
Summary: /Special for Event SasoDei Romantic Day/ "Sekarang hanya masalah apakah danna mau membuka hati danna untuk orang lain? Buka sedikit saja, dan orang yang tepat akan menemukan celah untuk bisa masuk ke dalam" ucapanmu itu membuatku sadar akan sesuatu. Kau telah membuka hatiku. Arigatou, Deidara.


**Fanfiksi ini saya dedikasikan khusus untuk Event "SasoDei Romantic Day".** Event SasoDei pertama yang saya tahu, dan menarik saya untuk membuat account, dan menjadi author di FFn.

Saya mengangkat satu tema saja untuk fanfiksi ini. Yaitu: **Love is Art**.

Discalimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

**Perasaan...**

Pernah kudengar seseorang berkata "perasaan adalah sebuah energi yang muncul secara alamiah pada manusia"

Tapi aku bukanlah manusia.

Tepatnya bukan sepenuhnya manusia.

Apakah aku masih memiliki perasaan? Entahlah aku pun tak tahu.

"Danna!"

Jantungku berdesir saat kau memanggilku. Kenapa jantungku berdesir?  
Apa ini bagian dari perasaan?

Perasaan bisa berwujud suka, senang, sakit, kecewa, sedih, cinta, dan bahagia.

**Suka...**

Apakah suka yang aku rasakan saat aku menatap matamu dan mengagumi iris biru keperakan itu dalam hati?  
Apakah rasa suka itu yang kurasakaan saat menatap dirimu?

**Senang...**

Mungkin itu yang kurasakan saat kau berbicara padaku.

Mungkin rasa itu yang kurasakan saat kau menghargai seniku.

**Sakit...**

"Un s-sakit sekali d-danna."

Aku juga merasakan sakit saat kau merintih kesakitan akibat luka yang disebabkan oleh pertarungan.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku seolah merasakan sakit yang sedang kau rasakan saat itu.

Aku bisa merasakan sakit lagi setelah sekian lama mengubur perasaan itu dan ingin melupakannya.

**Kecewa...**

Saat itu kau menggigil kedinginan karena sedang terjadi badai salju. Wajahku pucat dan membiru.

Aku tak tahu apa yang masuk ke dalam pikiranku. Tapi...saat itu aku memelukmu.

Aku membuang segala rasa egois yang selama ini menciptakan jarak diantara kau dan aku. Karena aku tak ingin serangan dingin badai salju mengambil nyawamu. Aku hanya... merasa tak sanggup kehilangan dirimu.

Saat itu kau bertanya. "Danna? Kenapa kau memelukku?"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku hanya tidak ingin dimarahi ketua karena tidak bisa menjaga partner." Dan itu jawaban yang kuberikan padamu. Bukan maksudku untuk berbohong atau mengelak. Aku hanya tidak tahu jawaban apa yang benar dan jawaban apa yang salah.

Aku bingung. Sungguh.

Tapi saat aku memelukmu, kau masih mengigil kedinginan.

Aku akhirnya sadar bahwa diriku tidak hangat seperti manusia pada umumnya. Aku tak bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu yang menggigil.

Pelukanku tak berguna sama sekali.

Dan mungkin akupun tak berguna sama sekali bagimu.

Saat itulah aku merasa sangat kecewa pada diriku sendiri. Juga menyesal karena aku telah mengubah diriku menjadi boneka.

**Sedih...**

Saat pertama kalinya aku melihat butiran kristal jatuh dari kedua mata indahmu, aku tak bisa memungkiri rasa sedih yang kurasakan.

"Danna, kenapa kematian selalu mengelilingi kita un?"

Tanyamu kala itu. Kala kau mendengar berita tentang kematian kedua orang tuamu di desa asalmu.

Aku masih ingat bahagaimana sakitnya ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tua. Jadi membayangkan dirimu merasakan sakit yang sama membuatmu merasa... entahlah. Perasaan campur aduk antara tidak berguna karena tidak bisa membuatmu tersenyum, juga perasaan sakit dan sedih melihatmu menangis.

"Kematian adalah hal yang wajar di dunia shinobi. Seorang shinobi seharusnya sudah dilatih untuk bisa menerima kematian orang-orang terdekatnya, sejak mereka masih kecil. Aku yakin para tetua Iwagakure sudah melatihmu untuk itu."

Kau hanya mengangguk walaupun aku tahu kata-kataku sama sekali tidak bisa menenangkanmu.

**Cinta...**

Cinta adalah hal yang paling rumit.

Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipelajari secara tertulis.

Tapi kenapa aku merasa sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengerti tentang arti kata ini?  
Aku tidak pernah mempelajarinya. Juga tak pernah bertanya pada siapapun.

Tapi aku tahu siapa yang telah mengajariku.

Kau.

"Danna, aku penasaran. Sosok seperti apa yang bisa membuatmu jatuh cinta un," ucapmu kala kita tengah berteduh di bawah sebuah pohon bunga kebangsaan Jepang, di salah satu musim yang kita sukai, musim semi.

"Aku tidak akan pernah bisa jatuh cinta."

"Kenapa un?"

"Karena aku tidak memiliki perasaan."

Mata biru keperakan milikmu menatapku penuh makna.

"Selama danna masih hidup, danna masih bisa untuk jatuh cinta un. Sekarang hanya masalah apakah danna mau membuka hati danna untuk orang lain? Buka sedikit saja, dan orang yang tepat akan menemukan celah untuk bisa masuk ke dalam."

Kau mengucapkannya seraya tersenyum.

Menurutku cinta sama dengan seni.

Seni adalah sesuatu yang abadi dan akan selalu dikenang.

Begitu juga dengan cinta. Abadi, dan selalu dikenang.

Tak akan termakan waktu.

Tak akan pernah terkikis keadaan.

**Bahagia...**

Selama ini kupikir kebahagiaan adalah hal yang sulit untuk didapatkan.

Hanya orang-orang yang keluarganya lengkap yang bisa merasakan kebahagiaan, pikirku dulu.

Tapi ternyata tidak.

Hanya dengan bersamamu...

Hanya dengan melihat senyummu...

Hanya dengan mendengarmu memanggilku "danna"...

Dan hanya dengan memilikimu di sisiku, membuatku merasa bahagia.

Bahagia itu sederhana.

Tapi kebahagiaan tak akan mungkin kudapatkan jika kau tak disini.

Kau membangkitkan seluruh perasaan yang ada di dalam diriku.

Dan apa kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah membuka hatiku karena aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Tapi ternyata kau telah menemukan kunci dan membukanya.

Kaulah orang yang tepat.

"Deidara."

Kau menoleh ke arahku. "Ya un?"  
Aku menarik dirimu ke dalam pelukanku. Kali ini aku tak akan menyangkal bahwa aku memelukmu dengan penuh perasaan.

Deidara, terimakasih.

Terimakasih telah menolongku menemukan semua jawaban yang selama ini menghantuiku.

Terimakasih telah membangkitkan kembali perasaan yang kupikir sudah mati.

Terimakasih...

"Arigatou Deidara."


End file.
